Screw connections are employed in all sectors of machine, plant and motor vehicle construction in order to achieve non-positive connections. Particularly in the case of a dynamic load on the screw connections, many of the conventional screw connections do not ensure sufficient safety against an automatic release of the screw connections. There are therefore efforts to provide measures for the securing of screw connections, in order, under high and, in particular, dynamic loads, to prevent an automatic release of the screw connections.